Hunter's Moon: The Steel Dragon
by AuroraSkye79
Summary: Once a year, Dragon Slayers have to deal with the Hunter's Moon, a mating day. Gajeel is losing his mind trying to control his powers, and only Levy can help him. GajeelxLexy. One Shot. Rated M.


**A/N: **Waah~ This is a one-shot collaboration with my girl SapphireRose578, who wrote the LucyxNatsu version of this and the scene in the guild! Please check it out, she is fantastic!

I just needed a break from The Odalisque, which is kind of making me cray cray. I just want to write them getting it on, but that's not happening yet, so to satiate my needy self, here's another sassy Levy! LAWLS MATING DRAGONS **I'M SORRY FOR THIS**.

**WARNING: This is gonna get sexual/detailed/srsbsns, so anyone not into seeing two perfect people get it on like Donkey Kong should prolly click away now. BUT THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A GaLe M-RATED STORY ANYWAYS? Dang.  
**

* * *

_Her small, tentative hands explored his bare chest. She leaned forward to kiss the hollow of his neck, her soft hair tumbling forward to brush against his skin, and his head spun with wild euphoria. His hands ran through her hair and in his frenzy, tightened into fists. She cried out, and he knew he had hurt her. He hadn't meant to …. God, he would never hurt her, not for anything. But he couldn't stop himself … _

Gajeel woke up in a cold sweat. It was that time of year again.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes in the heel of his palm. The dream had left him reeling. He was shaken at how real it had felt, and how disturbed he felt at his utter loss of control. He hadn't seen her face, but he knew who the girl was. And he swore that he would never let it happen.

With a groan, he stood and walked to the bathroom, where he started a cold shower. The water was almost freezing, but it jolted him awake and shook off the last vestiges of distress he felt from his dream.

He dressed hurriedly and went outside. The day was sunny and bright, with a gentle, crisp autumnal breeze that made him wonder if he should have worn a scarf. The coolness of the weather cut into his haze of dizziness and he was thankful for it. He could think of only one place to go to distract himself: the guild.

Inside Fairy Tail, everything was the same. Everyone was laughing and drinking and carrying on as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Except Salamander.

He was sitting face-down at a bench, wiggling around in discomfort. Gajeel frowned, irritated. Of course, it was his time of the year, too. Gajeel sympathized with him; it was a difficult day, after all. But he didn't have to look so damn foolish.

"Oi," he called out, irritated.

Gajeel maneuvered around the tables to make his way towards Natsu.

"Oi Gajeel!" Natsu called back, weakly.

Gajeel slammed his fist on the table. "Get yourself together, you look pathetic," he growled.

"G-Gajeel!" Natsu snarled, then sat back, reeling. "How did you notice?"

Gajeel scoffed."You're drooling. C'mon, let's have a talk, Salamander!"

"I wasn't DROOLING!" Natsu yelled, as Gajeel grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him outside. "Oi, Iron-brain, what's the big idea?"

"You've got to get it together, everyone's staring at you. Otherwise, just stay home for the Hunter's Moon if you can't handle it," Gajeel snapped, folding his arms.

"Hunter's what? I-I got it together fine, Gajeel! You're the weird one, dragging me outside!" Natsu snapped back, stepping towards the older dragon slayer.

"Don't you know about the Hunter's Moon?" Gajeel asked, incredulous.

"Never heard of it," Natsu replied, dismissively. He paused thoughtfully, then leaned in and whispered, "Though there is this one day that I always feel sort of ... odd."

"Happens in October? Around the full moon?" Gajeel offered.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied, enthusiastically.

"That's the Hunter's Moon. I guess Igneel never had to tell you about it," Gajeel shrugged.

"Igneel told me everything! What are you trying to say, Gajeel?" he said, fire flaring from his hands a bit. Gajeel backed up and shook his head.

"Nothing! He just probably didn't HAVE to tell you, since you were so young, but … every year around the Hunter's Moon we ..." Gajeel coughed, unsure of how to approach the subject..

"We what!?" Natsu questioned.

"… Have a sort of … mating season," Gajeel finally managed out.

"EH? THAT'S what that is!?" Natsu said with a sudden realization.

"… yeah."

"Well what does that mean?! I mean- I definitely always feel a bit ... you know ..." Natsu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"… tch."

"I usually just sort of feel uncomfortable all day. What are you supposed to do?" Natsu asked, fumblingly.

"Get it out of your system or stay the hell home," Gajeel snapped. You'll feel like shit, but your biggest concern should be your magic. It'll be unstable until ..."

"Until...?" Natsu asked.

"Look, Salamander, don't make me say it," Gajeel snarled. "If you've got problems in your pants, _take care of it_!"

"Oh! Ha-ha! That's what you meant ... yeah I could do that," Natsu rambled, awkwardly. "Normally I just do that on my own though. But mating ... kind of, sort of implies another person ..."

"Yeah. It does. So find someone or go kick rocks in the woods," Gajeel snapped, frustrated that he had even brought up the subject in the first place.

"So, Gajeel, do you normally go after someone today?" Natsu asked.

"Sometimes," he muttered. "But … I don't do that anymore."

"Wow, Ok! I guess I should just, uh, go home if it's that noticeable," Natsu said, quickly changing the subject.

"You could take Lucy home, gihee!" Gajeel taunted, reveling in seeing Natsu blush with embarrassment.

"L-L-Lucy and I have never done anything like that!" Natsu yelled, defensively.

"First time for everything."

"No-No way! Lucy is just a friend!" Natsu insisted, getting even more flustered.

"If you say so," Gajeel shrugged. "I hear you're always ending up over at her house."

"Well yeah ... but just to hang out!" Natsu retorted quickly.

"Sure," Gajeel teased. "By the way, Salamander, you really are drooling."

He turned and walked away.

"You can't just say those things and then walk away, Gajeel!" Natsu called out. "Fight me!"

Gajeel ignored him. In spite of his warnings for Natsu, Gajeel was beginning to think leaving the house wasn't such a good idea. His head was spinning and his vision began to blur in his periphery. He decided it was time to go home.

Steadying himself as best he could, he walked towards the exit. He ignored the amiable questions of people asking him where he was going. It just wasn't a good time to talk.

He pushed open the door, and he heard a squeal.

"Gajeel!" Levy greeted him, smiling wide.

For a moment, he was speechless, stunned by her sudden appearance.

"I-I thought you were out on a mission," he stammered, finally.

Levy sighed. "We weren't planning to be back so soon, but the mission was actually a lot easier than we'd anticipated. Laki barely needed any help, it was so easy! I think she was a little disappointed. She was really looking forward to it. You should have seen how much equipment she brought!"

Levy babbled happily, and it was all Gajeel could do to listen politely, wearing a tight smile. A sweat broke out on his brow and he put a hand out to steady himself on the door frame. Levy took notice.

"Are you ok, Gajeel?" Levy asked, worried. "You don't look so good."

"I'm not … feeling so hot," he admitted. "Sorry. I was just on my way home."

"Do you want me to come with you? I can walk you home!" she offered.

"No," he said, quickly. "I'll be fine, really. I'll .. see you around."

He took a step and lurched forward unsteadily.

"Woah," Levy said, reaching out to steady him. "There's no way you're making it home without help. Come on." She slipped his arm around her shoulders and began walking down the road towards his apartment.

It was true; he felt fairly helpless. In an effort to be less of a burden, he leaned away from Levy and used her only to keep his balance. He stumbled every few steps, but Levy was ready to catch him every time.

"You can lean on me, you know," she offered. "I'm a lot stronger than you think."

Reluctantly, he shifted himself onto her, and to his surprise, she felt steady under his weight.

"See?" she said, smiling up at him happily.

He managed to smile weakly back at her, but it was all he could do to not think about her closeness, her small frame pressed against his, the scent of her skin that was slowly driving him insane ...

"Um …" Levy said quietly. "Y-your arm is heavy …"

Gajeel looked down and saw that his arm had converted itself to iron.

"Sorry," he mumbled, changing it back.

It was getting worse. He was losing control of his magic.

"It's ok!" she assured him. Her free arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

Levy was still utterly oblivious to Gajeel's inner turmoil, and he'd rather she never know that his head swirled with wanton thoughts about her. He closed his eyes and let her lead him home, trying to think of imagining everything except how much he wanted to to feel her hair brush his cheek, just like he remembered from his dream.

The short walk back to his apartment seemed like an agonizing eternity. Eventually, he and Levy stumbled through the door to his apartment and she helped him into a chair against the wall.

"Should I get you something to drink?" she asked. "Water, maybe?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied, weakly.

"I should have brought you to the hospital," she said, her voice full of worry. "You look terrible."

"I'll be fine tomorrow, I just need to ride this out by myself," he muttered.

"Then I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"I … don't think I'll be doing a lot of sleeping," he said ruefully.

"Then how can I help?" she asked, anxiously, putting her hand on his arm. "I'm not leaving you like this. There has to be something I can do."

"You can't, so just go," he said, growing irritated. He shook her hand off.

"No."

"You better get out of here," he growled. "I'm serious, shrimp, this isn't a game."

"Why?" she challenged. "Something's going on and you're not telling me the truth. I'm worried about you."

He slouched in his chair, leaning his head back against the wall in frustration, and looked away. Levy reached out tentatively to lay her hands gently on his face. Her fingertips stroked his cheek and she took his face full in her small hands. Gajeel held his breath, feeling her pull him gently towards her as she bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. She kissed his lips over and over, growing bolder and more insistent, but Gajeel refused to kiss her back. This wasn't going to end well, and he knew it.

"No," he said, pushing her hands away.

"Why?" she whispered, confused.

"You should go," he insisted. "Now."

"I'm going to help you," she said, firmly.

"Not like this," he said, shoving her roughly out of the way to stand up.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" he snarled. He saw Levy's face go white and turned away, ashamed. "Not you. Not for this."

Levy was silent, and he silently cursed himself for speaking to her like that.

"It's the Hunter's Moon tonight," he explained, helplessly.

"The peak of your mating season," she continued, her voice low.

Gajeel turned around to look at her. "How did you know that?"

"I remember reading about it in a book somewhere," she admitted, sheepishly. "I just remembered it now. When you and Wendy joined the guild, I thought it would be a good idea to read up on dragons and dragon slayers since there were so many of you, now. I wasn't being weird, or anything! I just thought it would be helpful …"

"Then you know why you've got to get out of here," he said, quietly.

"No," she said, her voice low with the steel of her resolve. "I know what I need to do to make you better."

She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. His hands closed around her wrists, trying to pry them off him, but she pushed back against him until his back hit the wall. She drew back from the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip luxuriously before releasing him. The look in her eyes was undeniable: she wanted this. She knew what she was in for, and she was ready.

With a groan Gajeel's arms circled around her waist, pulling her up and turning her around to shove her against the wall. She threw her head back and laughed as he raked his tongue against the soft curve of her neck. His fingers clawed at her skin and she moaned at his touch.

"I told you I was stronger than you think I am," she whispered, running her tongue along the edge of his ear.

Her words sent a wave of pleasure like electricity through his body. Drunk with her wanton display of desire, he dug his nails hard into her back and she cried out.

"Are you ok?" he asked, frightened, pulling back.

"Y-yes," she stammered. "You just surprised me."

She kissed him, assuring him she was all right. Gajeel shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. He needed to slow down, and fast.

But Levy had other plans. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she flicked her tongue coquettishly along his bottom lip. Gajeel moaned, sliding his hands down the backs of her thighs and pulling her knees up. She leaned back against the wall, wrapping her legs tight around his waist, and pulling him hard against her. He pressed hard against her pelvis, pushing her hard into the wall. With one hand he tore at her dress, ripping it open deftly. He ran his hands up the delicate curve of her waist and over the small fullness of her breasts.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Levy looked him in the eye and nodded, a kittenish smile on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her into his chest. She winced a little, but he was too busy licking the hollow of her neck to notice. With Levy still in his arms he made his way to his bed, where he lay her down. Levy slipped out of the shredded vestiges of her dress and pulled him down on top of her. Gajeel parted her thighs and settled between them, grinding his hardness into her. She gasped in his ear, and Gajeel felt himself lose control. He kissed her hard, feeling the soft vibrations of her moans against his lips.

"Gajeel," she gasped, breaking away from his kisses.

He dug his nails into her hips, pushing himself harder against her.

"Gajeel," she repeated, her voice bolder, stronger.

Without thinking, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck.

"Gajeel!" she shrieked. "I can't breathe!"

Gajeel sat bolt upright, panting.

"Sorry," she said, meekly. "But … you …"

Gajeel looked at his hands and realized his whole body was covered in steel scales.

"Goddamnit," he growled, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to get up.

"No," Levy said, catching his arm. "Wait …"

He looked back at her, her pale skin blotchy with dark pink patches where he'd roughed her up and bright red scratches where he'd used his nails on her. He turned away, disgusted with himself. "You should go," he said quietly. "For real, this time, shrimp."

Levy reached her arms around his neck and kissed behind his ear. "I told you, I'm not leaving," she murmured. "Don't give up on me yet. I've got an idea."

She sucked gently on his earlobe and he let himself be pulled down onto his bed.

"Lie down," she instructed.

He stretched out on his back and she climbed into his lap, straddling him. There was a mischievous little twinkle in her eye as she looked down at him and undid the yellow ribbon in her hair. She picked up his hands and tied them together at the wrist, raising them above his head and hooking them into the wrought iron bedpost.

"That's better, don't you think?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Levy leaned down and brushed her lips against his and kissed his chin. She kissed down his neck and down his chest, her loose hair falling forward and brushing the bare skin of his chest. Her hands explored his his body, sliding across his chest and down his muscled torso.

Gajeel closed his eyes. This was just like his dream. It was too much. The pleasure that shot through his body at her touch was almost unbearable. He closed his fists around her hair ribbon and pulled hard.

The ribbon snapped easily. Levy looked up and sighed deeply. Gajeel's arms had turned to jagged steel blades.

"I guess it can't be helped," she laughed. "I'll be right back."

She slid off the bed and flitted of into the living room. Gajeel changed his hand back and slammed his fist into the brick wall next to the bed.

"Tsk tsk!" She clicked her tongue at him, seeing what he had done.

"W-what the hell is that?" he demanded, pointing at the object in her hands.

"Oh! I had some of Laki's shackles in my satchel," she said, offhandedly. "We were planning to use these to subdue that monster from her mission, but we didn't end up needing them. I figured these would come in handy with you, though. Fight fire with fire, and all."

She crawled on top of him again and shackled him to the bedpost. Leaning back she looked at her work with satisfaction.

"That should hold you," she whispered impertinently, slipping down to undo his pants.

Her little fingers worked deftly and removed his pants, yanking them down hard. He was only half ready, but Levy took him in her mouth, her tongue luxuriating over the length of his member. He slowly hardened and Levy felt a sense of triumph in the pit of her stomach.

Gajeel's breathing became more and more labored, until he was almost gasping. He writhed in frustration and Levy noted the darkening sky outside the window. It was going to be unbearable by the time the moon rose, and she was losing time.

Levy exhaled, steeling herself. She spit in her hand and slowly began to work her hand on his erection. She pumped faster, little by little, her hands artfully sliding up and down his shaft until he roared and burst unceremoniously in her hand.

"Good," she said, reaching over him to wipe her hand on her discarded dress. She saw the look of confusion on his face and kissed his nose gingerly.

Gajeel looked at her, speechless. All that expectation ... for that?

"What was that?" he asked. His thoughts were noticeably less hazy, but were replaced by utter frustration.

"Don't worry," she said, patting his chest sympathetically. "I'm not done yet."

Levy straddled his waist once more, leaning back slightly to reach behind her and stroke him to life again. Gajeel gasped, still sensitive from earlier, but her hands were gentle and insistent and he found himself ready for her again. She raised her hips and pressed the tip of his hardness against her, slowly lowering herself onto him. Gajeel watched as she gasped and moaned, teasing herself with the excruciatingly delicious pace. Her tightness was exquisite and he winced with frustration as her hips began to buck gently against him. He sat back, unable to move, watching her struggle and squirm as she rode him. Her eyes were locked on his, and he couldn't look away. She was a spectacle and she knew it.

Her cries grew louder and he felt him tighten around him. An animal scream ripped through as she threw her head back, thrashing wildly as she came. She fell forward onto his chest, gasping for air and kissing his chest fiercely. Soon, her breathing slowed and she pushed herself up with a satisfied sigh.

"Get these things off me," Gajeel snarled, yanking hard against his restraints.

"Ok," she said, sighing coquettishly. "I've already had my way with you, so I suppose we're done here."

"Levy …" he growled. He wasn't in the mood for her teasing. He wanted her desperately and he wanted her now.

"Hmm," she said, furrowing her brow in thought. "I don't know if I have the key or if Laki does …"

Gajeel roared and broke the chains of his shackles. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to him. She shrieked with laughter as he pinned her beneath his body and covered her neck in savage kisses. His mouth found her little, firm breasts and his lips closed over a hard pink nipple, sucking hard.

He reached down and guided himself inside her. She threw her head back and groaned at his entrance. Urged on by her gutteral moans, he thrust inside her hard, feeling her tighten again. This time they came together, and when he looked down at Levy, she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried he'd hurt her again.

"Of course I'm okay," she laughed, wiping away her tears. "I'm just ... really happy."

"Ok," Gajeel replied, relieved. He rolled off of her and onto his back. "I didn't think you had that in you, shrimp."

She leaned over and kissed his nose. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she said, coquettishly.

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait until the next Hunter's Moon," she teased, stretching contentedly and settling herself in the crook of his arm.

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. "What if I can't wait that long?" he asked, nuzzling the soft skin behind her ear.

Levy slapped his arm playfully. "No. You've had enough for tonight," she said. She fitted herself in the curve of his body. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes," he admitted finally, with a twinge of chagrin.

"How many times?" she asked.

" … a lot," he muttered.

"Oh." Levy was glad he couldn't see her pout, dismayed at this piece of information.

He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to him. "I don't do that anymore. That was another lifetime ago."

Levy nodded but her thoughts were still dark. Gajeel reached around and pulled her chin towards him, forcing her to look at him. "You're the only one that ever meant anything at all."

Levy's heart skipped a beat and a smile crept upon her lips. He leaned down to kiss her softly. She reached up to wind her arms around his neck and the two lingered in their sweet embrace, bathed in the light of the moon.


End file.
